Tentação
by Infelix
Summary: "Eu sempre soube valorizar talento quando vejo um... E você, Srta. Granger, tem muito talento."


**Tentação**

* * *

><p>"Eu já destruí uma, assim como Harry," o ruivo murmurou, colocando a taça de Helga Hufflepuff sobre o chão de pedra úmido e lhe estendendo uma presa de basilisco. "Nada mais justo que seja você a destruir essa aqui."<p>

A garota fez uma careta, mas não objetou. Esticou o braço e apanhou a presa, firmando-a em sua mão e vendo Ron se afastar, antes de olhar para a taça novamente. Era uma pena ter que destruir aquele objeto... Era tão bonito e delicado, tão antigo e precioso.

A grifinória respirou fundo e ergueu a presa da criatura morta, mas, antes que pudesse descer o braço e espetar a relíquia, algo pareceu isolá-la do resto do mundo, como se nada mais existisse a não ser ela e a horcrux.

_"Você não quer fazer isso, Hermione Granger," _uma voz calma e profunda falou ao seu ouvido e a menina congelou. _"Você não precisa fazer isso."_

Hermione ficou em silêncio, ainda com o braço erguido, sentindo os joelhos começarem a doer devido ao fato de estar ajoelhada no chão duro há muito tempo.

_"Srta. Granger... Tão inteligente, tão querida,"_ a voz sussurrou e a garota sentiu alguma coisa gelada subir pelo seu braço e ir parar no seu ombro_. "Presa a estes amigos ignorantes... Aquele que só pensa em um jogo idiota e o outro, que acha que o mundo gira a sua volta." _Hermione pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e contraiu as sobrancelhas._ "E onde você fica, minha querida? No fundo... Escondida pelo carisma do Weasley e pela fama do Potter."_

"Fique quieto," ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

_"Você sabe que eu estou certa, Srta. Granger." _A grifinória sentiu a sensação fria em seu ombro passar para o seu queixo e, quando abriu os olhos, viu o rosto bonito de um jovem a apenas alguns centímetros do seu. Os olhos claros do rapaz prendiam os seus de uma maneira incrível, como se estivessem tentando convencê-la de algo, tentando puxá-la para algum buraco sem fundo. _"Você tem tanto potencial em suas mãos, Hermione." _A outra mão do jovem segurou a sua que segurava a presa do basilisco. _"Tanto poder."_ Um sorriso sutil e simpático apareceu nos lábios dele. _"Tanta inteligência." _O rapaz estava, no ponto de vista dela, perto demais... Ela conseguia sentir a respiração gelada dele contra a sua pele. _"Por que desperdiçar tudo isso com eles?"_

Hermione abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas percebeu que não havia o que falar. A presença daquele rapaz era desconfortável e inebriante ao mesmo tempo... Era estranho. Aqueles olhos a tentavam.

_"Deixe isso de lado,"_ ele sussurrou, abaixando a mão dela lentamente. _"E junte-se a mim... Eu sempre soube valorizar talento quando vejo um." _O jovem sorriu ainda mais – um sorriso gentil – e deixou os seus dedos gelados acariciarem o rosto da outra._ "E você, Srta. Granger, tem muito talento."_

"Você..." A voz da grifinória saiu fraca e trêmula enquanto ela olhava para o rapaz. "Você também tinha... Muito talento, digo. Você era _brilhante_." As sobrancelhas escuras do outro se contraíram, mas ele não falou nada e nem se afastou. "Mas você jogou tudo isso fora, Sr. Riddle."

Os olhos azuis do rapaz se arregalaram, mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a mão de Hermione se livrou dos dedos compridos e pálidos dele e, após alguns segundos, a presa de basilisco estava cravada na taça dourada que estava entre eles. O jovem gritou ao ver a sua horcrux destruída e olhou para a garota com uma mistura de raiva e desespero em sua expressão.

"Desculpe-me."

Foi só quando a figura de Tom Riddle desapareceu por completo da sua frente que Hermione percebeu que estava ajoelhada em uma poça de alguma coisa viscosa e negra que escorria da horcrux destruída e que Ron a encarava, assustado.

"Pronto..." Ela sorriu de leve. "Outra a menos."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sempre quis escrever essa cena e nunca escrevi... Sempre fiquei imaginando ela, já que, no livro, ela fica em aberto... Ai eu decidi escrever essa fic antes que o filme a fechasse {aliás, fechou já, não? mas quando eu escrevi ainda tava em aberto - um dia antes da estréia}

De qualquer maneira... Eu sempre imaginai a horcrux tentando a Mione, tipo, não partindo pra cima dela como fez com o Ron e tals (ok, ela tentou o Ron tb, mas foi mais agressiva)... Tipo, é o Tom, e o Tom entende as pessoas, ele sabe que oferecer reconhecimento pela inteligência iria ser tentador pra Mione ):

Bom, é isso... Espero que tenham gostado (: digam o que acharam.

Beijos ;*  
>Ari.<p>


End file.
